Please don't stop the music
by ayera
Summary: Angela drags Temprance out clubbing, and guess who they meet? This sets before Booth and Brennan becomes partners. Kinda OOC..


**This is a songfic, based of Rihannas "don't stop the music".. :) Thank you Rihanna**

**And a BIG BIG BIG(!) thank you to my fantastic beta; SnoopGirl69 :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat at her desk studying some reports when Angela came bashing though the door. "Sweetie! Why are you still here?"

Angela was wearing her party cloths and was ready to take Brennan out clubbing. "Ange…" she whined. I don't have anything to wear." A pout formed her face and Angela's lit up. "You are so lucky that I am you best friend. I have the perfect outfit for you in my office," she said as she dragged Temperance out of the office and  
into her own.

Temperance had just gotten out of a long, serious and towards the end, a bad relationship. She wasn't ready for another commitment; she was ready to have some fun, sow her oats. Clubbing with Angela was as good a place as any to start. They would have a few drinks, flirt with handsome strangers, and have some fun. The outfit Angela picked out was certainly going to help her have some fun: a short black skirt, teamed with a strapless black silky top. She curled her hair, outline her green eyes with a dark eyeliner, pouted up her lips with a dark pink lipstick and completed the look with black stilettos that accentuated her already statuesque body.

_It's gettin late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away_

As Tempe and Angela entered the club they could feel eyes turning to them. And not just from men; women were also eyeing the stunningly attractive women who could possibly encroach on their territory. They definitely were a force of beauty and sexiness. As they moved on to the dance floor and swayed their bodies to the rhythm, Angela spotted a group of men at the bar.

_Wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew?  
That you'd be up in here lookin like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go don't_

"Look at those guys over there," Angela yelled into in her ear as she pointed to the bar.Brennan recognized a few of them as FBI agents that she had worked with at  
various crime scenes. They were all handsome men. FB-Eye candy, as Angela called them.Her attention was drawn the to man in the middle. Tall, dark and handsome in  
a blue buttoned down shirt with black jeans. She could see his slight facial hair as he turned his head sideways to take a beer from the bartender. I wonder if that tickles? "Let's go over and say hi," Brennan shouted back at Angela who was seriously into the music at that point. Angela winked, "That's the Temperance Brennan I like to hear and see," she said as she grabbed her hand and made her way through the crowd to theslightly less crowded bar.

Angela knew all the tricks of the trade and Tempe watched as her friend nudged her way in between the men to tell the bartender their drink order."Two Tequilas." Well it was only a matter of seconds before the three Federal Agents were vying for the privilege of buying these lovely ladies their drinks. Temperance stood face to face with the man she had eyed from the dance floor. His friend to the right had placed a twenty out before he could even reach for his wallet. Angela reached for the drinks, thanked the blond haired man for buying, and passed Tempe a shot glass. Tempe eyed the glass and then man in front of her over the rim as she took in the liquid. He passed her a lemon slice as she contorted her face as the last drop entered her mouth."Here this will help," he whispered into her ear, tickling her skin, as his lips ever so lightly brushed against it.

"I don't think I got your name" she said as she put her hand on his thigh and sucked out the last of lemon trying valiantly to rid her taste buds of the hard liquour.

"I didn't say it."

He has the most beautiful eyes, she thought, but then suddenly wondered if the lemon slice was just him being kind and he didn't really want to tell her his name. A look of disappointment washed over her face. Thanks to a drunk patron bumping into him, Seeley's mouth was once again brushing up against Tempe's ear.

"Seeley Booth," he said into her ear.

Well that was reason enough for Tempe to turn to face the stranger who now had a name and really not a stranger anymore. He waited for her name but it didn't come. Her mouth was slightly parted but no words emitted from it."Do you have a name," he asked, so desperately wanting to help those lips  
speak. Maybe a soft kiss would help? Instead, he pressed his thumb to her mouth to absorb a drop of lemon that had been left behind. She wanted to touch that thumb with her mouth but she offered her name instead, "Temperance Brennan." She didn't ask him to dance; instead, she took his drink, placed it on the bar, took his other hand in hers, and led him to the dance floor.

_Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party But now we're rockin on the dance floor  
Acting naughty, Your hands around my waist Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

Temperance stopped at the middle of the floor when he grabbed her from behind and his hands slid around her waist. They began to move and soon were in perfect synchrony. She moved her hands up her body and into her hair behind her head. She could feel his heart rate beat faster and his hot breath on her neck. Tempe caught Angela's eyes and smiled.Angela nodded and mouthed "Nice work." As she pushed her hips into him, a deep groan emitted form his throat.

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

His hands where all over her body and is felt so good, leaving traces of fire where they had been. Her own hands trembled and when she moved around in his arms she sensed lust in his eyes and it sent shivers down her spine. He caressed her back all the way down to her fit ass. Temperance licked her lips and he bent down and kissed her, hard and passionately. Her hands instinctively flew to his neck and gripped him hard.

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

"Want to get out of here?" she whispered in his ear. He nodded as he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the sea of people towards the door. Tempe caught a glimpse of Angela and Seeley's friend at the bar and smiled as she followed her handsome stranger out the door. Angela gave her two thumbs up and then turned back to her drink. Booth hailed a cab and after they climbed him, he asked rather impulsively, "Your place or mine?" Tempe was rendered speechless as he smiled what had to be the sexiest smile  
she had ever seen. "Yours." Temperance started to stroke her finger up and down his thigh and suddenly he grabbed her and straddled her on his lap. He attacked her mouth with his, and grabbed her and pulled her closer. Temperance could feel his erection through his pants. The drive back to his place seemed to take forever. When they arrived, he threw some money to the driver; Temperance got out and headed for the front door. When she reached it she felt a pair of strong arms grab her waist and turn her around. She watched him with a seductive smile and kissed the side of his mouth. "Do you want to come in?" He asked as he nibbled lightly on her bottom lip.

She swept her tongue over his lips and with a seductive, raspy voice replied,"Sure." He fumbled for his keys, opened the door and let her in following closely behind her."Would you like some champagne?" he asked as he reached for two glasses sitting on the counter and poured the bubbling beverage. "Yes please."Feeling more than slightly nervous with her companion and surroundings, Tempespilled some champagne on her shirt. Maybe I could have some fun with this.A thought hit her. "I need a napkin," she said as she bent over to get theone on the counter. In the process, she spilled her champagne on his shirt."Oh, I am so sorry, let me help you with that," she said with mischievousness in her voice.

She could have stood erect but instead she leaned down a bit further and kissed the patch of skin showing between his pants and shirt that had become exposed as he pulled it out in an attempt to take off the wet garment. A kiss to his firm torso sent tingles through both their bodies. He inhaled sharply and slipped his head back.Temperance smiled, and straddled herself upon him, placing hot kisses on his neck. She heard him moan, but suddenly in one move, he slid an arm around her waist and pushed her away from him with the  
other one so she was bending backwards from but still facing him. "Would you like some more champagne?" he asked. He didn't wait for her answer. He slickly maneuvered her top over her head with one hand while supporting her with the ther, and with alley cat precision, and one hand, unclasped her bra leaving a vision of unprecedented beauty before him. Without hesitation, he poured the bubbling liquid on her chest. Oh God! That feels so good! A moan escaped her lips and when he started to lick it off her chest, she thought she would come right then and there.

His fingers left her skin burning and wanting more. After he removed his pants and carefully lifted her skirt, he thrust into her. She could swear she caught a glimpse of heaven. Well, if there was one, based on what she had heard, this was it.

* * *

Slowly she opened her eyes and scanned the room. This isn't my room or bed. Then the memories of the previous night flashed through her mind. Wearing only his shirt, she walked into the kitchen to find her handsome lover (was it too early to call him her lover?) reading the paper. 

"Hi there," she said.

He looked up and his jaw dropped. Temperance became slightly self conscious and was about to turn and run into the bedroom when his soft voice said replied, "Hi there beautiful."

* * *


End file.
